Vive la comunication
by Neji35
Summary: Sasuke est revenu à Konoha, mais voilà il n'apprécie pas la relation de Sai et Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour et merci d'être venu me lire.

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _

**Genre :** Romance

**Note : **Je ne suis pas super fière de ce chapitre, mais comme ont dit il faut se lancer. Alors si vous avez des commentaire n'hésitez pas.

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : Du coté de Sasuke**

Sasuke était allongé chez lui, un livre posé sur son ventre, les yeux fermés, perdu dans ces pensées.

Cela faisait maintenant un an que Sasuke Uchiwa était revenu à Konoha. Les débuts avait été dure. Les premiers mois, il les avait passés dans une cellule à subir des interrogatoires plus ou moins brutaux. Puis, après avoir prouvé sa bonne foi et ramené la dépouille d'Orochimaru, il lui restait encore à reconquérir la confiance des anciens, ainsi que de l'Hokage.

Sous surveillance constante, on ne le laissait pas sortir du village. Les missions était fini jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Il comprenait et il acceptait, il avait fait un choix et il devait maintenant subir les conséquences.

Heureusement Sakura et Naruto avaient été présent pour lui, d'ailleurs ils continuaient de s'entrainer ensemble bien que maintenant c'était Sai qui faisait partie de l'équipe 7. Il avait pris sa place et Sasuke se demandait si ce n'était que celle dans l'équipe.

Naruto avait énormément changé pendant sont absence. Il avait pris en muscle et son visage c'était affiné. Il n'avait pas changé de coupe de cheveux toutefois il avait laissé quelques mèches plus longue sur le coté droit de son visage pour en faire une tresse qui se finissait par une perle. Il ne portait plus son jogging orange, bien qu'il n'ai pas complètement renoncé à cette couleur. Il était devenu très séduisant et ne laissé pas indifférent les femmes et les hommes qui croisaient son passage.

Naruto, Sai et Sakura étaient devenus très proche, trop proche à son goût mais il ne pouvait rien dire c'était lui qui était partie, et plus le temps passé moins il se sentait à sa place.

Les entraînements avec ses amis étant annulés pour cause de mission, qui se faisait sans lui bien sûr. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire à par lire. Trois jours que son ex équipe était partie. Trois jours qu'il lisait et réfléchissait à sa situation.

Sasuke était sortie pour prendre l'aire ainsi que pour acheter un nouveau livre. Il était au cinquième jours depuis le départ de la team 7 et le temps lui semblait de plus en plus longs.

Il venait de passer la rue quand il aperçut au loin des cheveux rose ainsi qu'une tête blonde qui bougeait dans tous les sens.

Un léger sourire (je dis bien léger c'est quand même notre ténébreux) se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vision de ce dernier.

Il s'avança rapidement vers eux et s'arrêta aussi vite quand il aperçut sur les épaules de son ami le bras de Sai.

Restant sur place il les observait, Naruto souriait pendant que Sakura lui hurlait dessus, Sai toujours collé au blond se contentait d'esquisser un de ses faux sourire

A la vue de cette seine le cœur de Sasuke se serra. Depuis un moment déjà il se comportait bizarrement en la présence du Kyûbi.

Mais là c'était plus qu'anormale son seul désir en ce moment serait de prendre Naruto par les bras et d'envoyer dans un autre monde l'autre brun.

Il ne s'expliquait pas la relation que pouvaient avoir Sai et Naruto, comment ses deux là pouvaient être amis. L'un est franc, joyeux, souriant alors que l'autre arbore en toute circonstance un sourire faux sur son visage livide, lui au moins souriait pas du tout.

Il en était là de ses réflexions, tout en fusillant du regard Sai, qu'il entendit :

_SASUKEEEEEE KUUUUUN !!!!!!!!!!! _La rose venait de le remarquer_

_ Tu es là super on va pouvoir aller directement chez Ichikaru

_ Non mais tu crois que tu peux te permettre de manger après ce que tu as fait _fit elle en le frappant sur le haut de la tête _

_ Aie !!! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé c'est bon je ne savais pas moi

_ Tu te fous de moi ou quoi, tu croyais quoi ?

Naruto les genoux à terres les mains sur la tête

_Pardon, promis je t'offre le repas, s'te plais

_ Allez Sakura chan, il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention

_de quoi je me mêle _pensa très fortement Sasuke à l'interruption du brun, bien qu'il ne sache absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient.

_ Ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu devrais t'excuser, mais à Sasuke kun

_ ?????

_ Ah ! Alors c'est à toi que j'offre le repas

Et avec son plus grand sourire il prit le ténébreux par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'au restaurant sous le regard plus que surprise de Sakura et d'un Sai qui restait près de la rose.

___Non mais il ce fout de moi

Et elle partit à leur suite, suivie du Brun

Au contact de Naruto, l'Uchiwa avait senti une chaleur l'envahir légèrement et c'est le cœur bâtent à cent à l'heure qu'il arriva devant le restaurant préféré de son blond

_ Un tonkotsu ramen pour moi. _Il s'installa à une table. _Et toi Sasuke tu prends quoi ?

_ Hm ?, _toujours sous le choc du contact _

_ Tu prends quoi ?

_ Miso, Merci

_...

_...

_ T'es sur d'aller bien ?

_ …

_ Comment dire. Tu as l'air ailleurs ?

_...Pourquoi t'invite ?

Naruto gêné, se gratta l'arrière du crane

_ J'ai mangé des dangos que Sakura a achetés. Attend ! Promis je ne savais pas, _gesticule dans tous les sens,_ qu'elle les avait pris pour toi.

_...

_ Tu m'en veux ?

_ Je m'en fous

_ Dit donc toi tu pourrais attendre.

Et elle frappa de nouveau le pauvre blond qui avec les années était devenue insensible à ses coups.

Sakura s'installa à côté du beau brun, bien sûr, et Sai près du blond, ce qui énerva passablement le ténébreux.

La rose se rapprocha de Sasuke

_ Je suis désolé Sasuke kun. Je voulais t'offrir des dangos, parce que tu sais comme tu ne peux pas sortir du village je voulais… enfin tu vois ?

_...

_Enfin voilà, _petit sourire qu'elle espérait charmeur_, mais notre goinfre à tout engloutie.

Dit elle en regardant Naruto qui ne l'écoutais plus occuper à dévorer ses bols

_ …Ce n'est pas grave

_La prochaine fois je ferais deux fois plus attention. Promis. _fit' elle minaudant_

Sasuke voulant changer de conversation et pensant en son fort intérieur qu'il s'en foutait royalement et que malheureusement il y a des choses qui, elles, ne change pas.

_ Et comment c'est passé la mission ?

Naruto sortant la tête de son 5ème bol

_ Super, tout c'est passé comme sur des roulettes

_ Et pas grâce à toi tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de toujours foncer tête baissée. Heureusement que Sai était là.

Sasuke senti à ces derniers mots son cœur se serrer de nouveau

_Avant c'était moi qui était là pour lui_

_ Je pouvais très bien me débrouiller tout seul

_ Ben voyons

Et une dispute éclata de nouveau

Le repas finit. Sai et Sakura partir de leur côté.

_ A demain _fit Naruto_

Sasuke prit le bras de Naruto, surpris lui mémé par son geste, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se sépare, pas tout de suite.

Naruto le regarda surpris, puis avec un grand sourire il lui proposa un petit entrainement.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous à plus. Les premiers chapitres ne parleront que des événements vus par Sasuke. _

_A bientôt dans le chapitre 2 _^^


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour et merci pour les reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _

**Genre :** Romance

**Note 1 :** Si j'ai fait des fautes j'en suis désolé, vraiment. Dites vous que j'en ai corrigé plus de la moitié.

**Note 2 :** Sasuke et légèrement psychotique dans se chapitre, mais pour ma défense je ne l'ai jamais trouvé très stable ce garçon, que ce soit dans l'anime ou dans le manga.

_**Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Naruto au milieu du terrain, se mit en position de combat sous le regard de l'Uchiwa qui lui s'installa au pied d'un arbre.

Le blond le regarda surpris

_Ben qu'es tu fais ?

_Tu rentre de mission

_Et ?

_…repose toi

_Quoi !!! Tu ne me crois pas capable de te battre. Même fatigué je te latte. Je suis devenue plus fort pendant ton absence. Mission ou pas mission.

_ Idiot

_Je ne suis pas un Idiot, Idiot et puis c'est toi qui voulais un combat

_… c'est toi qu'il la proposait Usuratonkachi

_hein !!!! Ah oui tient !! _La main qui se gratte la tête _

Naruto s'installa à son tour à côté du brun et regarda le soleil se coucher, tandis que Sasuke regarda un tout autre soleil.

Cette proximité lui faisait du bien une douce chaleur s'insinuer en lui. Il était heureux.

Personne ne parlait, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Le silence était reposant, calme. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier toutes ses émotions qui s'infusées en lui.

Mais quand il les ouvra, le visage de Naruto n'était qu'à quelque mètre de lui. Son cœur s'arrêta avant de reprendre à un rythme effréné, tandis qu'il essayait de retenir la chaleur qui voulait lui montée aux joues et que ses yeux plongeaient dans cet océan bleu qu'était ses yeux.

_Je pensais que tu dormais _un sourire d'un kilomètre poser sur les lèvres_

_c'est pour ça que tu voulais en profiter _c'était Sai qui avait parlé_

_ Quoi ????? Non mais pas du tout

Et pendant que Naruto rivalisait avec un champ de tomate, Sasuke, lui, remerciait l'obscurité qui cachée les rougeurs qu'il n'avait pu contenir.

_Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai, QUOI ! C'est moi qui vient de penser ça, c'est vrai que ça ne m'aurait pas déplus, mais non ! Enfin oui, et merde._ Fut les pensées chaotiques de l'Uchiwa.

_Sai tu ne dois pas lire les livres de Kakashi

_Il sont très bien pourtant. Tu devrais essayer viens chez moi et je t'en prête un

_T'es là pourquoi ? _fit Sasuke les yeux balançant des éclaires comprenant le sous entendu qui bien sur échapper au blond._

_Le Hokage veut que Naruto lui amène sont rapport

_Ah ben oui c'est vrai j'ai oublié

_... Stupide

_ Bon j'y vais on se voit demain matin pour s'entrainer et puis je ne suis pas stupide, crétin

Et ils partirent rapidement tous les deux vers la tour des Hokages

Sasuke les regarda s'éloigner en espérant que son idiot de blond ne suive pas l'autre chez lui. Quoique la perspective de voir Naruto, lui si naïve, lire un icha icha paradise ne le laissait pas si indifférent. Les images d'un Naruto les joues rosies par l'excitation d'une lecture coquine, les yeux embué par le désire, s'insinuer dans son esprit et qu'une agréable chaleur descendait agréablement dans son bas ventre.

_Stoooop !!!!! Respire, respire. Ok ! Là c'est clair, je suis foutu_. _Mais attend s'il va chez l'autre… Non pas moyen s'il doit en avoir un qui le dévergonde ça sera moi_.

Alors il décida de les suivre.

Sasuke était en haut d'un immeuble en face de la tour, il les observait par une fenêtre, il n'entendait rien mais voyait tout. Naruto était assis sur un banc dans le couloir, Sai à ses côté, il devait surement écrire son rapport.

_Non, mais franchement il ne pouvait pas le faire avant cet idiot Et l'autre là, il compte rester encore combien de temps._

Naruto se leva et apporta son précieux document à l'Hokage, à son retour Sai lui posa son bras autour des épaules et lui murmura quelque chose, Naruto lui répondit et ils partirent chez Sai.

_Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Les volets sont fermés ! Ne me dite pas qu'ils sont ensemble ? _

_Bon c'est vrai qu'il lui a proposé d'aller chez lui et puis il est très tactile avec « mon blond » ça expliquerait aussi les remarques de Sai, ça pourrait s'apparenter à de la jalousie. _

Il devait en avoir le cœur net et si ça s'avérait vrai alors il le tuerait, _un accident est si vite arrivé_, et il consolerait Naruto. Et sur cette dernière pensée il rentra chez lui

Chez le kyubi, 8h, Sasuke frappa à la porte.

Naruto ouvrit la porte sur un brun légèrement énervé que le blond mette autant de temps à lui ouvrir. Il le désirait, certes oui, mais il n'en était pas plus patient. Patience qui était déjà mise à dur épreuve.

_Qu'es qu'ils ont fait pour qu'il ne puisse pas se lever à l'heure ?_

_ Tant met du temps tu es près au mo …..

Il sentit son cœur manqué un battement en constatant que notre kyûbi ne portait qu'un caleçon et que visiblement il sortait du lit au constat de ses cheveux plus en bataille que d'habitude et surtout de ses yeux encore humide de ses anciens songe.

_ Désolé je n'ai pas vue l'heure, entre

_...

_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Ça ne va pas

Sasuke prit de cour dans son contemplation

_ Hein si euh je… tes abdos sont ….

_ Je suis balèze t'as vu, touche _(ont parles des abdos là)_

Il lui prie la main pour la mettre sur son ventre. À son contact le brun sentie une décharge lui parcourir la colonne vertébral, et pas que la d'ailleurs, et il retira aussi tôt sa main

_ Bon ! Je prends une douche vite fait et j'arrive

Il le laissa là

_Merde, calme toi, va pas le violer. Naruto sous la douche. La mousse qui recouvre son corps et l'eau qui faire luire ses pectoraux, sa main qui descend laver son…NON !!!! Cou couche panier _

_ Voilà je suis prêt on n'y va les autres vont nous attendre

_Les autres ?

_Oui, Sai et Sakura vont venir s'entrainer. Enfin Sai surtout parce que Sakura nous rejoint pour manger.

_Hm (pas content la Sasuke ^^)

Sur le terrain Sai les attendait

_Désolé, je ne me suis pas levé

_J'aurais peut être du venir te chercher alors

Sasuke les observés si relation ils avaient alors il le saurait et puis pour une foi il n'aurait pas à retenir ses coup lors d'un entrainement.

L'Uchiwa et l'autre brun fut les premiers à ce battre, et ils y mirent toute leur tripes l'un comme l'autre. Pour Sasuke sa confirmé la jalousie du brun à son égard.

_Bien, alors comme ça tu m'en veux, t'es qu'un remplacent, une pale copie. J'étais là le premier. Et il reviendra vers moi. Ce qu'un Uchiwa veut un Uchiwa là_

Et le combat dura plusieurs heures. Avant d'être interrompu par un poing ravageur, lancé sur Sai, d'une Sakura furieuse de voir son beau ténébreux blessé.

_Non mais ça va pas de vous mettre dans cet état pour un entrainement.

Dit-elle en même temps quelle se mis à la tache de les soigner, Sasuke en premier sous les regards noirs du deuxième brun.

_Je vous ai préparé un panier et c'est comme ça que je vous retrouve vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux un petit peu .Et toi Naruto tu ne pouvais pas intervenir. Non mais franchement vous êtes des gosses ou quoi et Bla et Bla….

Les trois autres avaient déjà décrochés et regardaient d'un regard suspect le panier emmené par la rose, il était remplit de plusieurs plat à l'allure disons peu commune.

_C'est toi, Sakura chan, qui l'a préparé ? _fit Sai_

_Qui d'autre

_ça se mange ?

Une deuxième bosse sur la tête lui fit dire que oui ça devait.

Alors il prit une boulette qui devait être de la viande du moins au départ et l'a tendis à Naruto

_Tient mange.

Et il tendit la boulette à Naruto, et ne fit pas attention aux ondes néfastes que dégageait Sasuke qui sentait une colère froide prendre le dessus.

S_i l'autre bonbon ne s'était pas interposé le Sai serait déjà de l'histoire ancienne_

_Tu en veux aussi Sasuke kun

Fit le dit bonbon en lui tendant une boulette de viande.

_... Je ne pense pas, non.

Son regard toujours fixé vers Naruto qui lui regardait toujours la boulette de manière inquiétante.

_C'est nouveau, tu donnes la becquet à Naruto maintenant ?

Dégouté de voir sont plans « Nourrir Sasuke kun » échoué lamentablement.

_Je le nourrie pas, Sakura chan, je test la nourriture _fit l'inconscient_

_De quoi !!! _Et une troisième bosse_

La nourriture n'étant pas si immangeable que ça, ils remplirent leur estomac, mais pas trop quand même on ne sait jamais.

Ils continuèrent leur entrainement sous le regard vigilant de la rose.

La nuit commençait à tomber, Sai et Naruto décidèrent d'aller chercher quelque rafraichissement. Sasuke suivi le blond du regard et s'adossa à un arbre.

_Tu n'es pas trop fatigué ? _fit Sakura en se rapprochant de lui _

…_Elle est là elle !_ pensa t'il en se tournant vers elle

_Sa fait longtemps que l'on ne c'est pas retrouvé tout seul

…_parce que c'est déjà arrivé ?_

_Je peu te poser une question ?

_…

_Pourquoi et tu revenu à Konoha ?

_Que répondre, que c'était de la faute du blond et qu'il était fout amoureux de lui, mais que lui préférait sa pale copie qui ne va pas rester encore bien longtemps vivant, foi d'Uchiwa_

_Es que c'est pour moi ?

_De quoi ?_

_Je sais que tu n'es pas attaché à ce village et qu'à pars moi et Naruto tu ne parles à personne

_D'où elle a vue que je lui parle à elle ?_

_Je pense que c'est par amour si tu es revenu

_Bon là elle est perspicace_

Sauf qu'il ne l'a vit pas se rapprocher pour l'embrasser, ce qu'elle fit.

_Houlà y à maldonne._

_

* * *

__**Le toubles psycothiques** sont caractérisés par des symptômes psychotiques à la base de leur définition. Le terme psychotique a reçu plusieurs définitions à travers les années. Dans son sens le plus strict, il réfère à des idées délirantes et des hallucinations prononcées dont la personne ne reconnaît pas le caractère pathologique. Une définition plus large inclut des hallucinations que la personne reconnaît comme telles et des symptômes de désorganisation tels que le discours et/ou le comportement désorganisés. _

_C'était pour information ^^._

_Bien ! j'espère que ça vous à plus. Au chapitre 3 Bye Bye ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour et merci pour les reviews ça m'a fait très plaisir ^^

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _

**Genre :** Romance

**Note 1 :** Si j'ai fait des fautes j'en suis désolé, vraiment. Dites vous que j'en ai corrigé plus de la moitié

_**Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

_Je pense que c'est par amour si tu es revenu

_Bon là elle est perspicace_

Sauf qu'il ne la vit pas se rapprocher pour l'embrasser, ce qu'elle fit.

_Houlà y à maldonne._

La rose mis ses bras autour du coup de son Sasuke kun.

_Tu n'a pas à être timide. Je t'aime aussi.

_Ecoute Sakura, _il se dégage de son étreinte_, tu te trompe.

_Mais je suis sure que c'est par amour que tu es revenu. Sinon pourquoi ?

_C'est vrai, je suis …je suis amoureux mais pas de toi.

Il avait décidé d'être franc, après tout elle le méritait.

_Quoi ? Mais de qui d'autre ? Tu fuis toutes les filles. Tu ne traine qu'avec moi et…

_SAKURA CHAN !!!!! JE T'AI PRIS UN THE VERT

_SAI TU DERANGE

_Il est où Naruto ?

_Il ne vous l'a pas dit ?

_Puisque je te demande ?

_S'il lui a fait quoique se soit je le chidorise_

_Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et il est rentré.

_Tu peux nous laisser maintenant ! Je parlais à Sasuke kun de quelque chose d'important

_Et alors, Sakura chan ?

_C'est bon laisse, je vais rentrer moi aussi

_Non attend. T'es pas pressé, si ?

_Si

Et il prit la direction de l'appart du blond, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sakura

« _Alors ces pour lui que tu es rentré qu'elle idiote_ »et une larme coula, une seule et unique, le long de sa joue.

Chez Naruto, Sasuke frappait à la porte mais personne venais l'ouvrir.

_Naruto, c'est moi

_….

_Ouvre, Baka

….

_Sai a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien

_…

_Bon la franchement ça m'inquiète. Je sais qu'il est là, la lumière est allumée. Il lui a fait qu'elle que chose c'est sur._

Il décida, puisque l'autre ne voulait pas ouvrir, de passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre, puisque que son crétin la laissait toujours ouverte.

_Quesque t'as ?

Naruto sursauta, il ne l'avait pas senti approcher. Le brun se tenait sur le rebord de la fenêtre et lui était allongé dans son lit, les yeux rouges.

_Qu'es tu fais la ?

_…

_Toujours aussi bavard

_T'as les yeux rouge

En une seule seconde il n'eut pas que les yeux qui furent rouge

_Ahaha j'ai attrapé froid c'est tout. _Fit-il Les Yeux Baissés_

_Baka …si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux m'en parler.

_J'en étais sur cette enfoirer la touché. Il évite de me regarder dans les yeux._

_Non tout va bien tu devrais aller rejoindre Sakura

_…

_Elle va s'inquiéter

_…pourquoi je devrais la rejoindre

Nouveau flash au niveau des joues

_Au non pour rien, vous étiez ensemble avant que je parte. Ahahaha

Des larmes menaçaient de s'échapper de nouveaux de ses yeux, ce qui n'échappa pas au brun.

_Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sai

_Tu es au courant pour Sai ?

_Je m'en doutait

_Alors c'est ça, il n'a pas l'air si dérangé que ça par les sentiments de l'autre petit _BIIIP !!!!

_Ah ! Ça te dérange

_…

_Bien sur idiot que ça me dérange tu m'appartiens, à MOI_

_Bien sur que ça te dérange. Mais tu sais on ne peut rien faire contre les sentiments. _Dit-il tristement_

_Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire _lueur d'espoir_

_Hein ! Ah non t'inquiète

_…. T'inquiète ?

_Il l'aime oui ou non ?_

_Et puis il ne fera plus rien

_Plus rien ? Jusqu'ou est il allé ?

_Hein ? Tu sais il ne me dit pas tout

_???????

_Mais vue comment il s'y prend. Et puis ses finis maintenant

_Comment ça ?

_Sérieux ils ont rompue c'est bien de qu'il vient de dire _

_Quoi ? Comment ça ? Vous êtes ensemble maintenant

_DE QUOI !!!! NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ? MOI ET CE MEC BIZARD. JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI TE FAIT DIRE CA ?

_MEC BIZARD ? C'EST TOI LE BAKA, JE TE PARLE DE SAKURA, CRETIN. ET ARRETE DE ME HURLER DESSUS

_... Désolé

_...

_Pourquoi Sakura ? _Mal de crane à l'horizon_

_Ben oui Sakura, vous êtes ensemble non ?

_Non. _Au moins c'est franc_

Sasuke ne sut pourquoi, mais là Le blond commença à péter un câble

_ARRETE UN PEU. JE LE SAIS. JE VOUS AI VU ALORS ARRETE UN PEU DE MENTIR. JE PENSAIS QUE FINALEMENT TU ME CONSIDERAIS AU MOINS COMME UN AMI. MAIS NON ! TU NE ME DIS RIEN. JE NE SAVAIS MEME PAS QUE TU AVAIS DES SENTIMENTS POUR ELLE. TU M'EN AS JAMAIS PARLE…

_MAIS DIRE QUOI ! IDIOT. IL Y A RIEN ENTRE SAKURA ET MOI

_AH OUAIS ET DEPUIS QUAND TU TE LAISSES EMBRASSER ?

_Oui bon, là il ne peut pas dire qu'il ne l'a pas vue venir c'est trop vexant pour un ninja de son rang._

_ALORS TU VOIS !

_...

_Laisse-moi seul

_Non

_DEGAGE

_...

_...

_Pourquoi t'es en colère ?

_Je ne suis pas en colère

_Pff

_...

_...

_Puisque tu ne pars. J'y vais

_Tu ne m'a pas dit toi pour Sai

_Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne pensais pas à l'époque que ça t'intéresserais. Maintenant je le sais alors oui, Sai est lui aussi amoureux de Sakura. Maintenant laisse moi

_….

Furieux Naruto se dirigea vers la sortie, le brun l'attrapa à ce moment là par le bras et le tira vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

Le blond rougie jusqu'aux oreilles

_Qu'es tu fais,

_Je n'aime pas Sakura

_Quoi !! Mais …

_Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sakura, et je pensais que c'était de toi que Sai était amoureux. _dit-il les joues légèrement rouges_

_De moi !!! _Naruto vira aux rouges écrevisses._ Mais pourquoi moi ? Tu te rends compte je suis un garçon, enfin c'est….

_Et alors ! ça change quoi que tu sois un homme ?

_Ben rien. Techniquement ça change pas grand-chose …enfin … je veux dire… tu vois quoi ?

La gêne que le blond ressentait s'illustrée à merveille sur son visage.

_Je ne t'ai rien cacher, tu vois. T'es calmé maintenant ?

_Oui

_Bien

Déçut mais contraint il dégagea de son étreinte Naruto

_…

_….

_…

_Pourquoi t'es venu au fait ?

_…

_Je ne vais pas lui dire que j'étais jaloux quand même_

_et toi ? Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

Hop un peu de rouge

_j'ai posé la question en premier.

_…

_Alors ?

_Je croyais que l'autre t'avait fait quelque chose

_L'autre ?

_Sai

_Il comprend mais faut lui expliquer longtemps_

_Tu t'es inquiété ?

_Pourquoi il s'approche autant là ? _

_Tu étais inquiet pour moi ?_dit il avec un sourire à tomber_

_... _ses joues commençaient à s'enflammer dangereusement_

_ça me fait plaisir que tu …

Sasuke ne put se retenir plus longtemps, le voir si prés de lui en souriant. Il le tira par le bras et le fit tomber sur lui. Et il l'embrassa tout simplement. Se fut un baisser rapide mais pourtant ses lèvres gardées encore la trace des siennes.

Il se recula réalisant se qu'il venait de faire et il se retourna près à se sauver

_Si je pleurais… c'est pacque je pensais t'avoir perdu

_QUOI !!!!!!_

_Je… Je t'aime Sasuke _L'angoisse se lisait dans son regard_

Sasuke ce tourna vers lui pour l'embrasser mais un vrai baisé cette fois ci. Un qui exprimait tout les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour l'être qu'il aimait plus que tout.

_

* * *

_

Les prochains chapitres porteront sur les mêmes événements mais vus cette fois ci par Naruto

_A bientôt ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour **_

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _

**Genre :** Romance

**Note 1 : **ce chapitre était à la base partageait en trois partie, mais puisque le dénouement est connue de tous, je me suis dit que c'était ridicule de laisser le suspense. Donc voici l'avant dernier chapitre

_**Bonne lecture ! ^^**_

**

* * *

**

CHAPITRE 4 : Du coté de Naruto

Ils étaient de retour à Konoha après une mission de cinq jours. Ils ? Naruto, Sai et Sakura, Bien sur. Sai avait remplacé Sasuke dans l'équipe à la disparition de ce dernier. Ça n'avait pas été facile au début, le brun n'étant pas vraiment doué pour les relations humaines, mais Naruto étant Naruto ils se lièrent rapidement d'amitié et le blond l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour lui apprendre les bases fondamentales d'une vie en communauté.

Ils étaient devenues très proche, ils avaient trouvé l'un dans l'autre une personne de confiance.

Sai était secrètement amoureux de Sakura et il en avait fait part à Naruto qui lui donnait des conseils, lui remontait le moral et l'encourageait de toutes ses forces. Tout ce passait bien, Sai était toujours maladroit et il tâtait souvent du point de la rosé mais il ne se décourageait pas après tout la belle n'avait pas l'air de s'intéresser à qui que ce soit. Et ils s'étaient rapprochés aux fils des années.

Mais voila Sasuke était de retour plus beau que jamais. Et Sakura lui bavait littéralement dessus sous le regard triste d'un Sai qui comprit qu'il avait un rival. Naruto avait été heureux de le revoir, lui aussi, mais il se rendit vit compte du malaise qui l'habitait en sa présence.

Le blond avait profité de cette mission pour en faire part à Sai.

C'était le brun qui lui avait fait remarquer que ses symptômes étaient les mêmes que les siens en la présence de la rose.

Tout était clair, il était amoureux de son meilleur ami, son frère, et il le désirait comme ce n'était pas permis, comme il n'en avait pas le droit, car jamais ses sentiment lui serait retourné. De ça il en était certain.

Ils venaient de franchir la grille et Sakura était encore fâché contre lui.

Oui, il avait mangé les Dangos qu'elle voulait offrir à Sasuke et oui, il ne s'en voulait absolument pas. Il savait que ce n'était pas sympa vis-à-vis de la rose. Mais il était jaloux, voilà, et avec l'aide de Sai il s'était emparé du paquet pour le dévorer.

_Pas de cadeaux pour Sasuke, tant mieux pour Sai et pas de remerciement de sa part pour la rose, tant mieux pour moi. Une pierre deux coup et âpres on disait qu'il n'était pas réfléchi. N'importe quoi. _

Bon ça, c'était ce qu'il pensait mais il n'était pas prêt de le dire à la furie rose. Sai lui avait mis un bras autour de ses épaules pour lui montrer son soutien. Et tous les deux se souriaient d'un air entendu quand ils entendirent Sakura

_SASUKEEEEEE KUUUUUN !!!!!!!!!!!

_ Tu es là super on va pouvoir aller directement chez Ichikaru

_Profitons-en pour changer de sujet_

_ Non mais tu crois que tu peux te permettre de manger après ce que tu as fait _fit elle en le frappant sur le haut de la tète _

_ Aie !!! Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé c'est bon je ne savais pas moi !

_ Tu te fous de moi ou quoi, tu croyais quoi ?

_Hop ! Position je t'en prie Sakura épargne moi_

_Pardon, promis je t'offre le repas, s'te plais

_ Allez Sakura chan, il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention

_Cool, merci Sai, à deux je vais peut être m'en sortir vivant_

_ Ce n'est pas à moi à qui tu devrais t'excuser, mais à Sasuke kun

_ ?????

_ Ah ! Alors c'est à toi que j'offre le repas

Et avec son plus grand sourire il prit le ténébreux par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'au restaurant sous le regard plus que surprise de Sakura et d'un Sai qui restait près de la rose.

___Non mais il ce fout de moi

_Mais qu'es qui m'a pris. Bon au moins Sai peut rester seul avec Sakura. _

En effet il avait agit précipitamment. Mais maintenant ses joues étaient en feux d'être en contact avec le brun et il espérait de tout son cœur que celui ci ne le remarque pas, alors il se dépêcha de rentrer le plus rapidement dans le restaurant et de commander pour cacher sa gêne.

_ Un tonkotsu ramen pour moi. _Il s'installa à une table. _Et toi Sasuke tu prends quoi ?

_ Hein ?

_Il est fâché que je l'ai entrainé ?_

_ Tu prends quoi ?

_ Miso, Merci

_...

_ T'es sur d'aller bien ?

_ …

_ Comment dire. Tu as l'air ailleurs ?

_Il est fâché c'est sur_

_...Pourquoi t'invite ?

Naruto était gêné, il n'aimait pas lui mentir mais il n'allait quand même pas lui dire la vérité. Il se gratta l'arrière du crane

_ J'ai mangé des dangos que Sakura a achetés. Attend ! promis je ne savais pas, _gesticule dans tous les sens,_ qu'elle les avait pris pour toi.

_...

_ Tu m'en veux ?

_ Je m'en fous

_ Dit donc toi tu pourrais attendre.

Et elle frappa de nouveau le pauvre blond

_Apparemment Sai n'a pas réussi à l'emmener diner _

Sakura s'installa à côté du beau brun et Sai à côté du blond. Ils s'échangèrent un bref regard. Mais Naruto vit bien qu'il était déçut.

La rose se rapprocha de Sasuke

_ Je suis désolé Sasuke kun. Je voulais t'offrir des dangos, parce que tu sais comme tu ne peux pas sortir du village je voulais… enfin tu vois ?

_...

_Enfin voilà, _petit sourire qu'elle espéra charmeur_, mais notre goinfre à tout engloutie.

Dit elle en regardant Naruto qui ne l'écoutait plus occuper à dévorer ses bols

_ …ce n'est pas grave

_La prochaine fois je ferais deux fois plus attention. Promis. _fit' elle minaudant_

Du coin de l'œil Naruto regardait Sai, ses yeux s'étaient assombrit, il savait que ça le tué de la regarder draguer ouvertement un autre, il le savait car lui même avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait un couteau dans le cœur.

_ Et la mission comment ça c'est passé ?

Naruto sortit la tête de son 5ème bol

_ Super tout c'est passé comme sur des roulettes

_ Et pas grâce à toi tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de toujours foncer tête baissé. Heureusement que Sai était là.

_Mais de quoi je me mêle, t'es vraiment obligé de me rabaisser devant lui_

_ Je pouvais très bien me débrouiller tout seul

_ Ben voyons

Et une dispute éclata de nouveau

Le repas finit. Sai décida de raccompagner Sakura sous le sourire de son ami blond.

_Merde comment faire pour le retenir, si je pars maintenant je ne le vois pas avant demain mais si je ne pars pas il va me prendre pour un idiot. Bon temps pis._

_A demain

Sasuke l'attrapa par le bras, il avait l'air étonné de son geste .Naruto le regarda surpris, mais heureux. Il allait pouvoir rester plus longtemps ensemble alors avec un grand sourire il lui proposa un petit entrainement.

Naruto s'était mis en position de combat et il fut surpris de voir que son adversaire s'adossait à arbre.

_Ben qu'es tu fais ?

_Tu rentre de mission

_Et ?

_…repose toi

_Quoi !!! Tu ne me crois pas capable de te battre. Même fatigué je te latte. Je suis devenue plus fort pendant ton absence. Mission ou pas mission.

_ Idiot

_Je ne suis pas un Idiot, Idiot et puis c'est toi qui voulais un combat

_… c'est toi qu'il la proposait Usuratonkachi

_hein !!!! Ah oui tient !! _La main qui se gratte la tête _

Il s'installa à son tour à côté du brun et regarda le soleil se coucher. Il aimait bien se battre contre lui, mais là c'était comme un rêve.

Ils étaient là tous les deux, personne pour les déranger, pas de bonbon rose à coller son brun. Il était heureux, il ne pouvait avoir plus, alors il était content du cadeau que le ténébreux lui faisait en l'acceptant à ses côtés.

Il se tourna vers Sasuke, ses yeux étaient fermés.

_Il dort. Il est magnifique comme ça ses traits sont détendu. Il a l'air heureux. _

Ses yeux ce posa sur ses lèvres, elle avait l'air si tentante, si belle, si douce

_Quel gout elles doivent avoir _

Il approcha son visage de celui de Sasuke quand il se retrouva devant des yeux noirs, bien ouvert et interrogateur.

_Merde, du calme, du calme, Sourie et trouve quelque chose_

_Je pensais que tu dormais _un sourire d'un kilomètre posé sur les lèvres_

_c'est pour ça que tu voulais en profiter _c'était Sai qui avait parlé_

_ Quoi ????? Non mais pas du tout _Il avait chaud là, très chaud_

_T'à gueule Sai, combien de fois faut te dire de réfléchir avant de parler. Tu m'enfonces là. Et d'où tu sais ce que j'allais faire à moins que…_

_Sai ! Tu ne dois pas lire les livres de Kakashi

_Il sont très bien pourtant. Tu devrais essayer, viens chez moi et je t'en prête un

_C'est ça dit tout de suite que je mis prend mal_

_T'es là pourquoi ? _Sasuke se mêla à la discussion_

_Le Hokage veut que Naruto lui amène son rapport

_Ah ben oui c'est vrai j'ai oublié

_... Stupide

_ Bon j'y vais on se voit demain matin pour s'entrainer et puis je ne suis pas stupide, crétin

Et il s'enfuya le plus rapidement possible de cette situation gênante vers la tour des Hokages où Tsunade lui envoya un seul coup qui le propulsa dans le mur

_J'en ai marre de te rappeler à l'ordre pour faire tes rapports t'es plus un gamin, Merde. Va dans le couloir pour écrire ton rapport. Je te laisse 1h, si tu n'as pas fini avant ce délai tu seras de corvée de mission de rang D pendant une semaine. Compris

-Oui

_Au travail !!!

_Décidément elle le traitait vraiment comme un gamin, ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier, bon à chaque fois, c'est vrai j'abuse un peu. Mais quand même quelle violence, entre elle et Sakura faut pas s'étonner que j'ai viré gai. Enfin bon, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher si je ne veux pas mourir d'ennuie lors de mes prochaines missions._

Rapport fini, il se tourna vers Sai

_Merci pour ton aide.

_ Pas de quoi

Sai se rapprocha de Naruto et lui posa une main sur l'épaule

_Dit ! Tu veux bien passer chez moi

_Bien sur il y a un problème

_J'ai quelque chose à te dire c'est tout

_Ok ! Allons-y

Une fois arrivé chez le brun, Sai lui proposa quelque chose à boire

_Non merci

Sai avait l'air soucieux

_ça ne va pas ? Tu voulais me parler, non

_Ecoute ce n'est pas facile à dire. Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste

_Comment ça ?

_Sasuke est amoureux de Sakura

_Quoi !!!!!

_C'est clair, il l'ignore, il lui parle méchamment

_Et alors justement c'est plutôt le contraire

_Dans mon livre ils disent que quand un homme ignore une femme et lui parle brusquement c'est qu'il est intéressé

_En maternelle, Sai, en maternelle. Ecoute les personnes, normalement, montre leurs sentiments par l'attention qu'elle leur porte. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, Ok

_ Sasuke est bien ton meilleur ami, non

_Oui, et je pense que c'est réciproque

_Au moins ça, c'est réciproque_

_Il ne t'as pas parlé de Sakura dernièrement

_Non pas du tout. Rassuré ?

_Ouais, mais je ne suis pas convaincue. Dans le livre ils disent quand même …

_Laisse le livre d'accord. Bon demain je dois m'entrainer avec Sasuke viens avec nous et demande à Sakura de nous rejoindre pour manger. C'est une bonne opportunité pour toi et puis tu pourras demander à Sasuke ce qu'il en est vraiment. Ça marche ?

_ Ça marche

_ Alors à demain

Naruto était dans les bras de Morphée quand il fut tiré de ses songes par des coups donnés à la porte.

_Merde, il est déjà 8h

Il ne prit pas le temps d'enfiler un haut et il se précipita vers la porte

_ Tant met du temps tu es prêt au mo …..

_ Désolé je n'ai pas vue l'heure, entre

_Merde, quel con je n'assure vraiment pas. Il dit rien je suis qu'il est furax_

_ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Ça ne va pas

_ Hein si euh je… tes abdos sont ….

_Il se rend enfin compte que je suis devenu fort_

_ Je suis balèze t'as vu, touche

Il lui prie la main pour la mettre sur son ventre que Sasuke retira rapidement

_Mais qu'es qui m'a pris. Il va me prendre pour un malade_

_ Bon ! Je prends une douche vite fait et j'arrive

Il le laissa là et se dépêcha de se laver

_ Voilà je suis prêt on n'y va les autres vont nous attendre

_Les autres ?

_Oui, Sai et Sakura vont venir s'entrainer. Enfin Sai surtout parce que Sakura nous rejoint pour manger.

_Hm

Sur le terrain Sai les attendait

_Désolé, je ne me suis pas levé

_J'aurais peut être du venir te chercher alors

_Tu m'étonnes je ne me serais pas ridiculisé au moins_

L'Uchiwa et Sai fut les premiers à se battre et ils y mirent toute leur tripes, l'un comme l'autre. Sai en profitait pour se venger de l'attention que lui porté Sakura

_Génial, il mette toute la sauce là. Sai y va quand même un peu fort. Il va finir par me l'abimer. En même temps ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger, j'ai même l'impression qu'il prend plaisir un rendre les coups_

Et c'est avec un coup de poing ravageur qu'elle balança sur Sai, que Sakura fit son entrée

_Non mais ça va pas de vous mettre dans cet état pour un entrainement.

_...

_...

_...

_Je vous ai préparé un panier et c'est comme ça que je vous retrouve vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux un petit peu .Et toi Naruto tu ne pouvais pas intervenir. Non mais franchement vous êtes des gosses ou quoi et Bla et Bla….

Sai la regardait se pencher sur Sasuke pour voir si il n'était pas blessé et le soigné le cas contraire, sa souffrance n'échappa pas à Naruto. Le blond lui mis un léger coup dans les côtes pour attirer son attention vers le panier repas.

_Avec ça il y a moyen de plaire à Sakura. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on doit complimenter sa cuisine_

_C'est toi, Sakura chan, qui l'a préparé ? _fit Sai_

_Qui d'autre

_Bien joué, maintenant dit que ça à l'air bon. Quoique ça se voit que c'est un mensonge_

_ Ça se mange ?

Une deuxième bosse sur la tête lui fit dire que oui ça devait.

_Et après on dit que c'est moi l'idiot_

Alors il prit une boulette qui devait être de la viande du moins au départ et la tendis à Naruto

_Tient mange.

_Tu en veux aussi Sasuke kun

Fit le dit bonbon en lui tendant une boulette de viande.

_... Je ne pense pas, non.

La rose furieuse se tourna vers Sai

_C'est nouveau, tu donnes la becquet à Naruto maintenant ?

_Je le nourrie pas, Sakura chan, je test la nourriture _fit l'inconscient_

_De quoi !!! _Et une troisième bosse_

_Y a pas, quel tact Sai_

Ils décidèrent de finir le repas et de continuer leur entrainement sous le regard vigilant de la rose.

Comme la nuit commençait à tomber, Naruto pris Sai à part pour lui parler et dit aux autres qu'ils allaient chercher quelques rafraichissements.

_Mais qu'es tu fais ? _fit Naruto_

_De quoi ?

_Tu n'a pas parlé à Sasuke et t'a pas étais foutus de faire un compliment à Sakura

_Tu fais pas plus de progrès que moi

_C'est malin

_...

_Bon je vais chercher Sasuke pour te laissé tu temps avec ta princesse, tombeur

_Très drôle

_hahahahahahaha

_Bon qu'es que je vais trouver comme excuse maintenant pour éloigner mon beau brun._

Il arrivait près du terrain. Sasuke était adossé à un arbre, il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse distinguer son visage, il était en conversation avec Sakura. Et il la vit s'approcher lentement, il aurait cru un ralenti, mais ces lèvres finirent par rencontrés les siennes. Ce n'était pas possible.

Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues il fit demis tours pour rejoindre Sai. Mais quoi lui dire. Qu'il devait abandonner, que c'était fini, qu'ils avaient perdu tout les deux.

_Naruto qu'es qui se passe

Naruto le regarda dans les yeux

_Tu avais raison, ils sont ensemble ?

_Naruto…

_Sa va, je n'avais aucune chance de toute façon

_...

_Et toi qu'es tu vas faire ?

_Rien, le jeu est fini

__Je vais rentrer, tu devrais faire pareille

_C'est sur que les regarder ce n'est pas top mais … je ne sais pas

_Fait comme tu le sens. A plus

Naruto était allongé dans son lit les larmes ne voulaient pas s'arrêtées de couler. La scène tournait en boucle devants ses yeux. Ce baiser. Il avait envie de vomir, il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir cru le brun quand il avait émis un doute et il l'avait blessé en l'encouragent. Pourquoi Sasuke ne lui en avait jamais parlé, son cœur ce brisait en morceau pendant qu'il entendait Sasuke frapper à la porte

_Naruto, c'est moi

_Vas-t'en_

_Ouvre, Baka

_Ne me fais pas ça_

_Sai a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien

_S'il te plait. Je veux juste oublier. T'oublier_

Le calme était revenu, apparemment Sasuke avait abandonné et était retourné auprès de Sakura c'était sa place maintenant. Naruto se leva légèrement et essuya ses larmes. Il devait se reprendre, il le savait depuis le début que c'était impossible.

_Quesque t'as ?

Naruto sursauta

_Mais qu'es qu'il fait sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Il n'a pas comprit que je ne voulais pas le voir, non ça, surement pas. Il doit être trop heureux pour se rendre compte de quoique ce soit_

_Qu'es tu fais la ?

_…

_Toujours aussi bavard

_T'as les yeux rouges

Naruto se mit à rougir violemment

_Merde, je dois me reprendre, fait l'idiot ça marche bien en général _

_Ahaha j'ai attrapé froid c'est tout. _Fit-il Les Yeux Baissés_

_Baka …si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux m'en parler.

_Non tout va bien tu devrais aller rejoindre Sakura

_Oui, va la rejoindre et laisse moi seul_

_Elle va s'inquiéter

_…pourquoi je devrais la rejoindre ?

Nouveau flash au niveau des joues

_Au non pour rien, vous étiez ensemble avant que je parte. Ahahaha

_Merde, je ne dois pas craquer devant lui._

_Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Sai

_Tu es au courant pour Sai ?

_Je m'en doutait

_Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est là. Il s'inquiète pour la concurrence_

_Ah ! Ça te dérange

_…

_Bien sur que ça te dérange. Mais tu sais on ne peu rien faire contre les sentiments.

_Hélas non on ne peut rien faire pour les contrôler, et ça fait mal_

_Ca n'a pas l'air de te plaire

_Hein ! Ah non t'inquiète

_…. T'inquiète ?

_Et puis il ne fera plus rien

_Plus rien ? Jusqu'où est il allé ?

_Hein ? _Je ne le savais pas aussi jaloux._ Tu sais il ne me dit pas tout

_?

_Mais vue comment il s'y prend. Et puis ses finis maintenant

_Comment ça ?

_Comment, comment ça ? Sai est un type bien qu'es qu'il croit _

_Quoi ? Comment ca ? Vous êtes ensemble maintenant

_DE QUOI !!!! NON MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS ? BAKA, MOI ET CE MEC BIZARD. JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI TE FAIT DIRE ÇA ?

_Qu'es qu'il a me hurler dessus, il se croit où ? Il commence à me les briser en plus il comprend rien_

_MEC BIZARD ? C'EST TOI LE BAKA, JE TE PARLE DE SAKURA, TEME. ET ARRETE DE ME HURLER DESSUS

_... Désolé

_...

_Pourquoi Sakura

_Ben oui Sakura, vous êtes ensemble non ?

_Non.

_MAIS IL ME PREND VRAIMENT POUR UN CON LA_

_ARRETE UN PEU TEME. JE LE SAIS. JE VOUS AI VU ALORS ARRETE UN PEU DE MENTIR. JE PENSAIS QUE FINALEMENT TU ME CONSIDERAIS AU MOINS COMME UN AMI. MAIS NON ! TU NE ME DIS RIEN. JE NE SAVAIS MEME PAS QUE TU AVAIS DES SENTIMENTS POUR ELLE. TU M'EN AS JAMAIS PARLE…

_MAIS DIRE QUOI ! BAKA. IL Y A RIEN ENTRE SAKURA ET MOI

_AH OUAIS ET DEPUIS QUAND TU TE LAISSE EMBRASSER ?

_…

_ALORS TU VOIS !

_...

_Tu ne dis plus rien, Hein ! Et oui celui que tu prends pour un con a compris que tu te foutais de sa gueule_

_Laisse-moi seul

_Non

_DEGAGE

_S'il te plaît va t'en maintenant je veux pouvoir t'oublier. Cette discutions me fait trop mal, tu me fais trop mal_

_...

_...

_Pourquoi t'es en colère ?

_Je ne suis pas en colère

_Pff

_...

_...

_Puisque tu ne pars. J'y vais

_Tu ne m'a pas dit toi pour Sai

_De quoi ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle t'intéressait_

_Tu te fous de moi ? Je ne pensais pas à l'époque que ça t'intéresserais. Maintenant je le sais alors oui, Sai est lui aussi amoureux de Sakura. Maintenant laisse moi

_….

Il se dirigea furieux vers la porte il n'en voulait plus de cette discutions mais c'est à ce moment là que le brun l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

_Mais qu'es qu'il fait ? Je fais une surchauffe là _

_Qu'es tu fais,

_Je n'aime pas Sakura

_Quoi !! Mais …

_Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Sakura, et je pensais que c'était de toi que Sai était amoureux.

_De moi !!! _Naruto vira aux rouges écrevisses._ Mais pourquoi moi ? Tu te rends compte je suis un garçon, enfin c'est….

_Et alors ! ça change quoi que tu sois un homme ?

_Hein !! Il veut dire quoi par là ? Que ça ne le dérange pas ? Et moi je fais comment pour m'en sortir ?_

_Ben rien. Techniquement ça change pas grand-chose …enfin … je veux dire… tu vois quoi ?

La gêne que le blond ressentait s'illustrée à merveille sur son visage.

_Je ne t'ai rien caché, tu vois. T'es calmé maintenant ?

_Oui

_Alors c'est vrai ! Il ne m'a pas pris pour un idiot_

_Bien

Sasuke retira son étreint

_…

_….

_…

_Pourquoi t'es venu au fait ?

_…

_...

_et toi ? Pourquoi tu pleurais ?

_Bien joué, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire_

_j'ai posé la question en premier.

_…

_Alors ?

_Je croyais que l'autre t'avait fait quelque chose

_L'autre ?

_Sai

_Sérieux !_

_Tu t'es inquiété ?

Naruto se rapprocha sensiblement de Sasuke, Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Serait-il possible qu'il tienne à lui

_Tu étais inquiet pour moi ?_dit il avec un sourire à tomber_

_... _ses joues commençaient à s'enflammer dangereusement_

_Il rougit ces mignons_

_ça me fait plaisir que tu …

Sasuke le fit taire par un baiser rapide et il recula tout aussi vite. Le blond était surpris, n'avait il pas rêvé ; Il leva les yeux vers le brun, Il devait le retenir

_Si je pleurais… c'est parce que je pensais t'avoir perdu

Il devait lui avouer, c'était maintenant ou jamais

_Je… Je t'aime Sasuke _L'angoisse se lisait dans son regard_

Sasuke le regarda, et l'embrassa.

_

* * *

_

Un petit lemon dans le prochain chapitre pour clore cette histoire. A bientôt ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 7**

Trois mois c'était écoulé depuis cette fameuse soirée. Sai avait consolé Sakura et depuis ils sortaient ensemble.

Tsunadé avait accepté de réintégré Sasuke dans l'équipe. Mais lorsqu'elle apprit pour les couples formés, elle décida de les séparer. Elle savait mieux que quiconque qu'il était de difficile de resté neutre quand une personne que l'on aime était en danger.

Il avait donc était décidé que Sai et Naruto feraient équipe avec Neji, tandis que Sakura et Sasuke avec Lee.

Donc tout aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes sauf que voila, Sasuke et Naruto n'avaient toujours pas consumé leur relation. Et cela les inquiétés énormément, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, mais aucun des deux n'osaient aborder le sujet.

Naruto en avait fait pars à Sai, qui en bon ami lui avait prêté un livre de Séduction.

De son coté Sasuke n'en menait pas large. Comment faire comprendre à son blond le désire qu'il ressentait en sa présence. Il en aurait bien parlé à Sakura mais il n'était pas certain que cette dernière apprécie de donner des conseils à son ancien amour pour qu'il s'envoie en l'air.

Il avait donc profité de l'absence du Kyubi pour faire des recherches. Ainsi il avait tout apprit sur le sexe anal, de la préparation de son partenaire, au plaisir qu'il pouvait lui donner en touchant la prostate. Pour la théorie c'était ok il ne restait plus que la pratique est pour ça il avait besoin de Naruto

Le blond devait rentrer dans la soirée, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils ne c'étaient pas vu et il lui avait énormément manqué.

Il décida de faire un peu de ménage en attendant son retour c'est là qu'il remarqua un livre caché sous le lit « Séduire l'être aimé pour les nuls »

_Il y a vraiment que lui pour ranger un livre sous le lit. Et qu'elle titre, en même t'en ça lui ressemble bien pff…. Mais puisqu'il est là autant jetait un œil, alors voyons :_

_Vous aimez une personne mais voila elle ne se rend pas compte de votre frustration, vous la désirez mais elle ne veut pas. Alors ce livre est fait pour vous, voici quelque conseil pour arriver à vos fins._

_1°) Organisez un diner romantique. Attention ! évitez les recettes à base de fromage ou d'oignon, bref tout ce qui peut donner une mauvaise haleine._

_Pas Bête. Allons faire les courses._

Il décida de préparer en entrée des crevettes roses avec du saumon fumé, un bar au four (c'est du poisson) en plat principale et un gâteau au caramel croquant en dessert. Un diner français quoi de plus romantique. Une fois les plats préparés, il reprit le livre.

_2°) Créez une ambiance intime. Mettez des bougies, de la musique douce et faite bruler de l'encens par exemple._

_Des bougies, de la musique et de l'encens ! Comme ci j'avais ça chez moi, il ne pouvait pas le dire avant._

Et il retourna faire des courses. Une fois fait il installa les bougies, une sur la table, deux dans l'entrée trois prés du lit, histoire qu'il puisse bien comprendre le message.

Il fit bruler quelques bâtonnets d'encens et ce félicita de l'idée. En effet le poisson c'est bon mais ça ne sens pas très bon et mis le CD dans la chaine.

3_°) Faite lui couler un bon bain avec des pétales de rose._

_Super comme idée après sa mission ça va le détendre._

Il sortit de nouveau pour allé chez le fleuriste, cette voici, où il acheta les roses les plus odorantes. Il arracha les pétales une à une et les mis dans une vasque prés de la baignoire. Il regarda l'heure, 20h, Naruto ne devrait plus tarder.

Il se dépêcha, fit couler l'eau du bain, mis les pétales, alluma le four ainsi que les bougies et mis le cd en route.

Il feuilleta une dernière fois le livre à la recherche d'un dernier conseil.

_10°) Quoiqu'il en soi en toute circonstance rester sexy et détendu_.

_Pas de problème, être sexy, c'est inné chez moi_

Il eu juste le temps de cacher le livre, sous le lit, que Naruto pénétra dans l'appartement.

_ Sasukeeeeee

Le blond se jeta sur le brun et s'empara de ses lèvres

_Tu m'as manqué

_Toi aussi

Le Kyubi jeta un œil autour de lui

_C'est quoi tous ca ?

_C'est pour fêter ton retour. _Ses joues prie une jolie couleur rosé_ Viens je t'ai préparé un bain

_Sérieux ! merci

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain

_Sasuké, il ya un problème

_Quoi qu'es ce qui se passe ?

Naruto l'attendait à coté de la baignoire une serviette sur les hanches

_Il veut que je lui saute dessus maintenant ?_

_Regarde y a des fleurs dans l'eau tu crois qu'on veut me jeté un sort ?

_Baka ! Les pétales c'est pour te détendre

_T'es certain l'odeur me fait tourner la tête

_Mais oui, certain, déshabille toi et prend ton bain je vais préparer la table

_Si tu le dit

_Non mais qu'elle idiot quand il s'y met _

Dit-il un filet de sang coulant de son nez.

Les minutes passaient et pas de nouvelle de Naruto.

_Je devrais peut êtres aller voir ce qu'il fait_._ Et me rincer l'œil par la même occasion_

Sitôt dit sitôt fait et il retrouva une chevelure blonde qui flottait à la surface de l'eau.

Trois baffes plus tard.

_Aie ! Non mais ça ne va pas

_ Tu vas mieux ?

Naruto remarqua l'inquiétude et la peur dans les yeux de son petit ami

_Tu peu pas faire attention des fois. Non mais n'y a que toi pour te noyer dans un bain

_Je t'avais dit que les fleurs dans l'eau c'était pour jetais un sort _fit il boudeur_

_ Ce n'est pas des fleurs, c'est des pétales Crétins Et C'est Pour Se Détendre Je Te Dis

_Inspire, expire… n'oublie pas ton objectif. Et surtout resté Sexy et détendu en tout circonstance_

_Dis Sasuke ça ne sent pas le brulé

_Merde le poisson

Il se précipita vers le four et retira le plat carbonisé

_Ben je crois qu'il est foutu

_Non sans blague

_Sexy Et Détendu, Sexy Et Détendu_

_C'est pas grave. J'ai vue que tu avais fais une entrée, elle a l'air très bonne

_J'ai fait un gâteau aussi

_C'est vrai !!!

Un sourire qui tue du blond et une Hémorragie nasal pour le brun

_Il va me tuer s'il continue comme ça _

Ils s'installèrent à table l'un en face de l'autre. Et à ce moment là, il comprit sont erreur. Des crevettes à décortiquer.

_Comment je peux être classe avec des écaille entre les ongles quel cons_

Il leva les yeux sur sa moitié et resta hypnotiser.

_Comment peut-on être si sensuel en décortiquant ces bestioles. _

En effet Naruto déshabillait les crevettes de leur robes en des gestes précis, puis les poser dans l'assiette et menais ses doigts dans sa bouche pour les lécher langoureusement. Sasuke sentit une érection venir tandis qu'il regardait le mouvement de la langue sur les doigts.

_Tu ne te sent pas bien ? Tu es tout rouge

_Si, si tout va bien

_Tu es sur ?

_Oui, oui pas de problème, tu as a fini de manger je vais chercher le gâteau

_Mais tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette

_Je n'ai pas très fin

_Alors gardons le gâteau pour demain

_Tu n'en veut pas

Sasuke était déçu. Finalement il avait échoué, tout avait été une catastrophe et le pire c'était lui qui avait eu une érection, il se sentait vraiment nul

_Tu sais Sasuke c'est un autre dessert que je veux

_Super, même sur le dessert je me suis planté_

_Et tu voulais quoi ?

_Toi

_...

_Tu est trop mignon quand tu rougie. Sasu chan

Naruto s'approcha de Sasuke, il posa ses bras autour de son coup et s'empara de ses lèvres, sa langue caressaitl'entré buccal avant de s'immiscer à l'intérieur et de commencer une danse avec sa jumelle.

Une de ses main, qui c'était glissait sous son haut, monté et descendé le long de sa colonne vertébrale se qui déclencha un courant électrique le long de celle-ci. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur respiration et le blond en profita pour mordiller une de ses lobe d'oreille, Sasuke se pinçait les lèvres pour retenir les gémissements qui monté en lui, il sentait son sexe se gonflé. Naruto posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il voulait entendre sa voix et il ne le laisserait pas l'en priver. Tandis que le souffle de Sasuke s'accélérait et qu'il laissait ses gémissements sortir librement, les doigts posés descendirent pour caressait son vissage avant de s'installés sur ses fesses et de rapprocher leurs érections. A ce contact un gémissement plus violent franchire ses lèvres.

Le blond se baissa et commença et défère la fermeture du pantalon. Le brun fermait les yeux, il n'arrivait plus à bouger, sa tête était vide et il se laissait faire.

Il fit glisser le pantalon et approcha sa bouche de l'érection, son souffle fit frémir le membre d'impatience pendant que des gémissements à peine audible résonner.

Il se débarrassa de la prison de tissue et commença lentement de lécher les bourses puis il monta doucement vers le pénis tandis que sa mains continuait de les malaxer. Arriver au gland il s'attarda sur la nervure, Sasuke se cambra à ce moment l'excitation était trop forte il n'en pouvait plus. Le blond comprit et le prit rapidement en bouche, il commença de long va vient, sa langue s'enroulait autour de la verge, appuyait sur la nervure, caressait le gland. Le brun sentait son membre se gonfler de plus en plus, la jouissance arrivait, il voulut retirer la tête de Naruto mais il refusa.

Il se libera a l'intérieur de sa bouche.

Naruto se releva et regarda Sasuke un sourire aux lèvres. Sasuke avait les yeux luisant de désir, les joues rouges de plaisir tout sont corps appelait à la luxure

_Pourquoi t'a fait…

_Tu m'excite trop

Il prit la main du brun et l'emmena vers le lit.

Sasuke était stupéfait, jamais il aurait pensé que Naruto était si entreprenant. Il lui enleva son haut et l'allongea nu sur le lit. Il se déshabilla à son tour. Laissant apparaitre la preuve de son excitation aux yeux de son amant.

Il s'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, ses mains parcouraient son corps en des caresses brulantes. Sa langue glissa le long de son cou' sur le trajet il l'embrassait, le suçotais et le mordillait, Sasuke gémissait de nouveau, son excitation n'avait pas mis longtemps à revenir pour le plus grand plaisir du blond. Il descendit jusqu'au bout chaire rose et y passa la langue. Sasuke gémissait sous lui

_Tu es très sensible Mon chéri. Tu as vraiment un corps à damner

Il léchait et mordillait le téton pendant que de son autre main il pinçait le deuxième.

Leurs érections se touché complètement leur bassin onduler dans une danse frénétique, mais ce n'était pas assez Sasuke voulait plus et il voulait donner plus à son amant. Il mit ses doigts dans sa bouche et commença à les lécher doucement tout d'abord puis de plus en plus vite ; Naruto le regardait et son envie en fut décuplée. S'il continuait comme ça il n'allait pas tarder à venir, surtout qu'il avait compris où le brun voulait en venir

_Tu es sur ?

_Oui

Il sortit ses doigts de sa bouche et les descendit vers sont entré il regarda Naruto en même temps qu'il enfonça le premier doigt puis le deuxième

_ahhhhh

_ça va ?

_hmmm… oui

Les gémissements qu'il poussait le mettaient dans tous ses états. Pendant ce temps Sasuke avait mis un troisième doigt il avait bientôt fini de se préparer il leva la tête vers le blond

_Prend moi

Le bond se positionna derrière et enduisis son pénis de salive avant de le mettre en face de son anus. Il le fit entrer doucement sous les cris de plaisir de son uke. Il la mit entièrement avant de s'arrêter.

Il attendait l'autorisation du brun qui ne t'arda pas a se manifester par un cou de rein.

Il se retira puis se renfonça doucement au début puis de plus en plus fort. Sous les cries de Sasuke. Puis il toucha cette tache si sensible qui fit pousser un râle au brun à chaque fois qu'il s'enfonçait, il faisait en sorte de retoucher se point de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puis plus se retenir Il éjacula suivie de Sasuke. Lorsqu'il sentit les parois se resserrer autour de son membre, il éjacula une deuxième fois avant de s'écrouler sur son si sexy brun.

Il se roula à ses coté s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent tous les deux dans les bras de l'autre.

Fin.

_C'est fini. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensés ^^_

_Dans tout les cas merci de m'avoir lu ^^_


End file.
